Etudes, orgueil et préjugés
by Ab'159
Summary: Non terminé ! En réécriture !
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Après pas mal de doute, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fan-fiction moderne d'Orgueil & préjugé. Je partage avec vous en espèrent que ça vous plairas, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, je suis toute ouverte. Les noms ne sont pas les mêmes, ainsi que les personnages, puisque l'époque est différente, mais aussi parce que le livre de Jane Austen existe dans cette version. L'histoire sera donc forcément différente, mais l'essentiel est là.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Il est de notoriété connue, que le temps d'étude universitaire est l'occasion pour les jeunes adultes de prendre leurs envole et de quitter le nid familiale pour commencer à écrire leur propre histoire. C'est ainsi qu'Elisabeth Tallis retrouva pour la troisième année consécutive l'appartement en rez-de-chaussée qu'elle partager avec sa cousine Judy. Justement, cette dernière était venue la récupéré a la gare d'Oxford et c'était lancé dans un contre-rendu de tout ce qu'il c'était passé pendant l'été.

Lise écouter d'une oreille discrète et remercier le fait que la gare soit tout près de la ville, lui évitant ainsi les grands détails. Il faut dire qu'après avoir traversé une partie de la France, que La Manche et une partie de l'Angleterre avec en trains, elle n'avait plus envie de calme que de ragot. De plus, si le trajet avait été long pour elle, il avait dû en paraitre encore plus pour Loki. C'est ainsi qu'une fois arrivé à bon port elle alla de suite ouvrir la porte fenêtre donnant sur le petit jardin pour que ce dernier aille se dégourdir les pattes. Car Loki était un sublime berger australien de robe bleu merle, que ses parents lui avait offert l'année précédent sont entré à Oxford. Il était un petit bout de sa famille qui résider en France et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son entré à l'université.

Pendant que Loki courait dans le jardin, Lise ramener ces bagages dans sa chambre, aider de Judy qui continuer son rapport. Lise adorait sa cousine : elles avaient le même âge, avaient passé le plus grand temps de leurs vacances d'été ensemble, la colocation c'était donc imposé d'elle-même lorsque toute deux ont été accepté à Oxford. Pourtant les deux jeunes femmes étaient bien différentes. Déjà parce que l'une était blonde avec des yeux clairs et la seconde brune aux yeux verts. Ensuite la blonde avait un caractère doux et posé, la seconde était plutôt vive.

« … Demain, on déjeune donc avec lui, sa sœur et l'un de leur ami. »

Elisabeth ce figea, il semblerait qu'elle n'est pas consacré assez d'écoute a la conversation, puisqu'elle ignorait avec qui elle déjeunait demain alors qu'elle aurait préféré passé une journée au calme.

« De qui tu parles ?

– Tu n'écouté pas ?

– D'une oreille distraite, j'avoue. » Lise eu un sourire d'excuse, elle savait reconnaitre une défaite.

« Je disais que j'avais rencontré un type génial pendant l'été, il s'appelle Connor et comme tu es de retour, tu viens déjeuner avec nous demain.

– Obligé ?

– Oui, j'aimerais vraiment que tu le voies et que tu me dises ton avis.

– Vous sortez déjà ensemble ?

– Pas vraiment, mas j'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup.

–Okay, je craque, mais c'est bien parce que tu es ma cousine préféré. » Dit-elle avec un sourire. « Tu sais pourquoi les deux accompagnants ?

– Tu es génial ! Ce sont ces colocataires, donc quand ils ont appris que m'a colocataire revenait, tout le monde a pensé que ça pouvait être sympas de déjeuner tous ensemble. »

Après encore quelques rangement, les deux filles partir faire un tour de quartier avec Loki pour que ce derniers puisse cette-fois vraiment ce dégourdirent les pattes. Les cousines en profitaient pour échanger encore un peu. Ainsi Lise apprit que Judy avait rencontré Connor avec son amis lors d'une soirée après il y a un peu plus d'un mois et qu'ils c'était revu plusieurs fois, mais toujours entouré de monde, ce qui ne facilitait effectivement pas les échanges solitaire. Vient ensuite au tour de Lise de parlait de ces vacances et de donner des nouvelles de tout-le-monde a sa cousine qui pour la première fois depuis des années n'été pas venue en France pendant l'été.

Vous l'aurez compris, Elisabeth n'était pas une native anglaise. Elle est née et a grandi en France, c'est son père Liam Tallis qui vient d'Angleterre et qui séduit par une jeune française c'était expatriée vers de nouveau horizon. Elisabeth, son frère et ses sœurs sont donc des sang-mêlé franco-anglais. C'est au lycée que la jeune fille voulut connaitre un peu plus le pays de son père dont et décida de profité de ses études pour y vivre un temps. Son lien avec Jude –qui est la fille de la sœur de son père- a très certainement joué dans cette décision, puisque ces dernière échanger beaucoup sur leurs différente vie et Lise s'avait que ça curiosité ne serait jamais étancher le temps qu'elle n'y aurait vécu.

C'est après un bon sommeil réparateur que Lise consentie à sortir de son lit pour aller sous la douche vers 10h. En passant par la pièce principale de l'appartement, elle put constater que sa cousine était déjà levée puisqu'elle était devant le téléviseur avec Loki posé à ses pieds. Trente minutes plus tard, Elisabeth était lavée, habillée et avait même fait l'effort d'un léger maquillage composé d'un peu de mascara et de fard à paupière qui faisait ressortir ces yeux vert.

« C'est pour quelle heure ton déjeuner ?

– Notre déjeuner. On a rendez-vous à midi dans un petit café/restau au campus, on part d'ici vers 45

– Super, je vais faire un tour avec Loki, je serais rentré à l'heure, promit

– J'espère bien. »

C'est avec un sourire que la jeune brune attrapa la laisse, laissant Judy seul dans l'appartement, Loki ayant quitté ces pied lorsqu'il avait compris que c'était l'heure de la balade.

Midi pile, les deux jeunes femmes poussèrent la porte du fameux café/restau ou elles avaient rendez-vous. Judy était bien entendu passée la première, Lise n'ayant aucune idée d'a quoi pouvait ressembler les personnes qu'elle allait rencontrer. Bien-sûr si elle avait posé la question, Judy lui aurait certainement fait un complet descriptif, mais ou aurait été la surprise de la découverte. Au vue de la direction que prenait sa cousine, la brunette n'eut pas de mal à comprendre ou elles se rendaient, et put alors commençait à observer les trois jeunes personnes.

La première était une jeune femme blonde, mais pas sûr que ce soit ca véritable couleur, ça ne faisait pas aussi naturel que les cheveux blonds de Judy, ou alors c'était peut-être la couche de maquillage qu'elle avait sur le visage qu'il la rendait un peu artificielle. Lise trouver ça dommage, il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas une adepte du maquillage. Deux hommes était assis près de la blonde. Les deux était –d'un point de vue tout à fait objectif- très bel homme, mais de deux manière différente. Le premier était un roux avec des yeux clairs peut-être verts, elle était trop loin pour être sûr. Le second avait les cheveux d'un brun foncé et aux yeux bleu acier et un corps qui semblait plus sportif que le premier.

L'écart c'était légèrement creusé entre les cousines, ce qui permit à Judy de saluer ses amis alors que Lise finissait d'arriver. Timing parfait.

« Je vous présente ma cousine Elisabeth, mais tout-le-monde l'appel Lizzie, ici »

Oui, ici en Angleterre, c'était Lizzie, elle si était habituer, même si les premier temps, elle ne répondait pas tout de suite lorsqu'on l'interpeler. Il faut dire que pendant les 18 première année de sa vie, on l'avait toujours appelé Lise ou Elisa, donc elle avait dû prendre le plie, mais elle avouer que Lizzie faisait plus anglais. Avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quelques choses, le roux se leva et lui sera la main avec empressement.

« Ravie, moi c'est Connor, Judy m'a tant parler de toi. » Lise ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard interrogateur a cette dernière. « Je te présente pas sœur Colleen et mon meilleur ami Edward »

Lizzie salua les deux autres personnes d'un geste de la main.

« C'est donc toi la française, ça ne se voie pas… » Heureusement que la bonne humeur de Connor était communicative, parce que la phrase de sa sœur et le regard qu'elle lancé à sa tenue ne plaisait vraiment pas à la fameuse française.

« C'est quand j'entends ce genre de phrase que je comprends d'où vient la haine entre français et anglais »

Certes, il parait qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux premières impressions, Lizzie le savait, mais pour le moment la blonde lui laisser tout de même un gout amère. La suite du déjeuner ce passa dans la bonne humeur, surtout grâce à Connor, parce qu'il fallait avouer qu'Edward était très silencieux et Colleen ne semblait ouvrir la bouche qu'eu pour faire des commentaires au brun qui semblait n'en avoir rien à faire. Ils n'auraient pas été là, qu'il n'y aurait peut-être pas eu grande différence.

« _Comme je l'ai dit à Jud' dans l'aprem, Connor est super sympa, il a une bonne humeur communicative, c'est un plaisir de lui parler._ »* Il était environ 16h et Lise était allonger sur son lit, un crayon à la main en train de gribouiller sur un bout de papier, oui gribouiller, parce que le dessin n'était absolument pas l'un de ces talents, mais ça lui occuper les mains. Sur la table de nuit, son ordinateur était allumé et une conversation vidéo était lancée entre elle et son frère Joshua, ou plus précisément un contre-rendu sur le déjeuner comme elle lui avait promis la vieille. « _Par contre les deux autres… Entre un qui a lâché deux mots sur tout le repas et l'autre qui ne parler qu'au muet… Même à son frère, elle ne parlait pas. Bon, je peux comprendre qu'ils ne soient pas aussi proches que nous le sommes, mais quand on sait qu'ils vivent tous sous le même toit, je m'interroge sur l'ambiance qui y règne_.

– _Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un frère aussi fantastique que moi. »_ Les deux Tallis eurent alors un rire complice.

« _Là c'est plutôt la sœur qui fait défaut. Le plus étonnant, c'est que d'après les dire de Jud',_ _ils_ _ont eux l'idées de réunir les deux colocations. Je pensais que "ils" c'étaient les trois, mais à en croire le comportement des deux accompagnements, ça semblait plus une corvée. Mais assez parler de moi, comment c'est passé cette première journée de vie commune ?_ »

En effet, son frère venait d'emménager avec sa petite-amie. Lise avait aidée au déménagement juste avant de retourné en Angleterre, contente pour son frère surtout qu'elle s'entendait bien avec sa copine et que cette dernière comprenait tout-à-fait la relation que les deux Tallis partageait.

« _Une journée ça fait juste pour se taper sur les nerfs. Et puis après plus de 18 ans de vie commune avec toi, je suis paré à tout._ » Un oreiller vola en direction de l'écran pour toute réponse. Lancé doucement, il atterrit sur le clavier et Lise du aller le récupéré pour avoir vue sur l'écran qui affichait son frère hilare.

La conversation trouva son final quelques minutes plus tard et c'est pleine de bonne humeur que Lizzie rejoignit sa cousine devant la télé, ce soir c'était plateaux télé devant une comédie romantique.

* * *

* Les textes en italique sont prononcer en français dans l'histoire (puisque le reste du temps, ils parlent évidement anglais)

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus, et vous retrouvez pour la suite.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, voici le second chapitre.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, j'avoue que la grammaire n'a jamais été mon talent (j'était souvent dans les nuage a l'école). J'ai augmenter le nombre de relecture sur ce chapitre par rapport au précédent, j'espère que fera moins mal au yeux.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le réveil sonnait dans la chambre occupé par Elisabeth Tallis, il indiquait 9 heures. La jeune femme se leva même si elle devait avouer qu'elle serait bien restée encore quelques heures, mais elle c'était promise de reprendre les bonnes habitudes en cette nouvelle semaine avant la reprise des cours. Bon, il fallait avouer que le réveil aurait été plus facile si elle n'avait pas attendu sur le canapé la veille que Judy rentre de son rencard. Lizzie sourit à ce souvenir.

La porte venais à peine de claquer que Lizzie c'était redressé sur le canapé pour regarder sa cousine qui rentrait de son premier rencard officiel avec Connor.

« Alors ?

– Génial !

– Vient tout me raconter ! »

Judy avait alors décrit rapidement leur soirée : Petit restaurant sympa, puis il avait était voir un film chez lui ou il semblerait que les colocataires avait déserté la place pour leur laisser de l'intimité. Enfin il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à la porte de la maison ou se trouvait leur appartement et s'étaient embrassé. Lizzie sourit a ce résumé, surtout lorsqu'elle voyait s'illuminer le visage de sa cousine qui avait l'air de respiré le bonheur. Après ça, elles avaient toute deux pris direction de leur chambre respective pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

C'est ainsi qu'Elisabeth ce retrouva à 9h15, habillé d'un jogging dans l'espace cuisine de leur salon à attendre que Judy sorte à son tour de sa chambre. En effet, cette dernière avait exprimé le vœu de venir courir avec Lizzie ce matin. Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas de grande sportive, mais elles aimaient bien courir de temps à autre pour bien commencer la journée. Et elles ne c'étaient pas prêter à cet exercice depuis un bon moment.

9h30, la porte de l'appartement était claquée, les filles se dirigeaient avec entrain vers le parc voisin. Seul de légers bâillements venaient froisser l'image de sportive matinale. Heureusement Loki était suffisamment énergique pour tout le trio. A peine arrivé au parc que tout le monde se mit au pas de courses, mais sens trop forcer, c'était une reprise, il fallait y aller en douceur. En plus, ça permettait à Lizzie d'obtenir les détails de la soirée. C'est au bout d'un petit tour de parc que les cousines entendirent leurs noms au loin. Ce retournent, elles aperçurent alors Connor et son ami. Elisabeth lança alors un regard interrogateur a sa cousine alors qu'elles c'étaient stoppées pour diminuer la distance qu'ils les séparaient.

« J'ai peut-être parlé du fait que l'on courait parfois ici et que tu avais évoqué reprendre la routine ce matin, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait. Même si j'avoue que j'aime bien l'idée… » Judy eu un sourire avec sa dernière phrase, chose que Lizzie comprenait. C'était son nouveau petit-ami et il avait fait le choix de se lever pour venir la rejoindre dans une activité matinal, c'était effectivement mignon.

« Salut, j'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas, avec Ed' on a l'habitude de courir le matin et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa de changer d'air et de vous rejoindre. » Au vue de la tête surprise du dit Ed', il apprenait la phase finale du plan à l'instant. « Quel magnifique animal » Lizzie se souvient alors de la présence du berger australien a qui ont avait osé couper interrompre sa ballade.

« Oui, je vous présente Loki, il est indéniablement le plus motivé de nous trois par ces courses matinal. » Après que tout le monde est fait une caresse au chien qui ne demander pas mieux, le petit groupe repartie dans la course, Jude et Connor ouvrant la marche, Elisabeth, Edward et Loki derrière.

Après deux minutes de silence total, Lizzie, qui n'avait pas ses écouteurs et qui n'était pas une fan du silence, engageât la conversation.

« Alors comme ça tu cours souvent ?

– Deux à trois fois par semaines, Connor est moins régulier. »

Retour du silence, cette course allait être longue…

« J'imagine que tu fais cet exercice au quotidien. » Lizzie regarda le brun d'un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier désigna alors Loki qui trottinait un peu devant eux, comme lui permettait la laisse qui le relie à la taille de sa patronne.

« J'alterne avec la marche, je préfère cette dernière, on voit mieux ce qui nous entoure.

– Alors pourquoi courir si tu préfères la marche ?

– Pour ne pas toujours faire la même chose.

– Quel âge a t-il ?

– 2 ans et demi, il aura 3 février.

– Il est magnifique.

– C'est un grand charmeur. A peine rencontré il a droit à de pareil compliment, alors imagine comme tu vas en tomber raide dingue si tu continues à le croiser ! »

Lizzie sourit, elle était fière de Loki, il faut dire que c'était un beau chien et qu'il était bien dressé. De plus elle venait d'avoir un échange de plusieurs phrases avec le muet et il lui avait même semblé apercevoir un sourire en coin lors de sa dernière phrase.

« Je dois avouer, être étonné de la quasi absence d'accent alors que tu es française.

– Le talent ! » Avait-elle dit en abordant un grand sourire. « Sérieusement, mon père est un pur anglais et à la maison les deux langues sont parlé au quotidien depuis toujours, ce qui fait que toute ma fratrie est bilingue et puisque nous avons toujours parlé les deux langues, l'accent est très minim. A présent qu'on a parlé de mon chien et de mes origines, je propose que l'on parle un peu de toi !

– Que veux-tu savoir ? » C'était une très bonne question, Lizzie avait surtout dit cela pour changer de sujet, elle n'était pas vraiment du style à raconter sa vie entière a un quasi inconnue qui lui accordait son attention parce qu'ils couraient cote a cote.

« Je ne sais pas, que veux-tu partager ? Tu es ami depuis combien de temps avec Connor, tu as des frères et sœurs ? Bref ce que tu veux.

– Depuis l'enfance et une sœur. »

Il semblerait que ce soit le retour du muet. Heureusement pour Lizzie, c'est ce moment que choisie le duo qui les précédaient pour ralentir et se tourner vers eux.

« Un petit dej' ensemble après la course ça vous convient ? » C'était Connor qui avait parlé et c'est Edward qui répliqua

« Ou ça ?

– Chez nous ! On a de quoi faire et puis on est tout près, puisque j'imagine que vous êtes plus éloigné si ce n'est pas votre lieu de courses habituel. » Lizzie avait surtout proposé ça pour éviter de se retrouvé dans un café pleine de transpiration, il y avait plus à l'aise comme idée.

C'est ainsi qu'environs une heure et demie après leur départ, les cousines rejoignirent leur appartement accompagné des deux amis. Le grand avantage lorsque l'on possède un chien, c'est qu'on se sent obliger de ranger ces affaires, de peur de ne pas les retrouver, donc l'appartement était relativement bien ranger.

« Si vous enlevez vos baskets –ce qui n'est pas une obligation- il est fortement recommandé de les mettre dans le meuble a chaussure de l'entrée. » Lizzie sourit, Judy faisait cette recommandation à toutes personnes qui franchissaient le seuil de la porte depuis le jour où Loki lui avait embarqué une chaussure alors qu'elle les avait enlevés pour simplement cinq minutes ! « Vue l'heure, je propose que l'on parte plutôt sur un brunch si tout le monde est d'accord »

Il n'y eu aucune objection et après que tout le monde eu mit ces baskets dans le meuble, les deux invités s'essayèrent au bar s'éparent la cuisine du salon, pendant que les cousines préparaient des boissons chaude. Le brunch passa rapidement, Jude et Connor échangeait beaucoup entre eux, même s'ils pensaient à faire participer leurs deux compagnons. Lizzie prenait part avec plaisir à la conversation alors qu'Edward se contentait de phrase courte et concise.

Elisabeth profita du fait qu'elle était en retrait pour mieux observer ce petit monde, elle aimait bien observer les gens pour essayer de mieux les connaitre. Dans le cas de Connor, sa manière d'être était tout aussi vivante et chaleureuse qu'il ne l'était dans ces paroles. Son ami lui semblait être là par défaut, il ne faisait pas tellement d'effort et bien qu'il participait un minimum à la conversation, il n'y mettait pas vraiment de cœur, ce qui n'aider pas de l'inclure au long.

Plus tard Elisabeth alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, c'était bien plus confortable que les tabourets et elle n'était pas essentielle à la conversation. S'il n'y avait eu personne, elle serait allée se doucher, mais elle n'allait pas complètement abandonner ces invités. Loki vient vite la rejoindre pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa maitresse en quête de caresse. Lizzie se donna à l'exercice sans problème, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'animal. Rapidement, ils furent, tout deux rejoint par Edward qui s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils, c'était même le préféré de la française. Loki, qui adorait toute nouvelle connaissance, abandonna donc sa maitresse pour rejoindre le nouveau venu et lui réclamer des caresses.

 _« J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux joué délaisser… »_

Edward quand t'a lui s'appliqua à l'exercice des gratouilles non sans un sourire en coin, l'avait-il comprise ? Délaisser par son compagnon à quatre pattes, Lizzie se leva alors du canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine ou elle fit un peu de rangement puisque les deux tourtereaux avait rejoint à leur tour l'espace salon.

 **O &P**

« Darcy ! »

Trente minutes c'était un peu près écoulé. Lizzie avait récupéré son fauteuil après que Loki ai fait comprendre –avec l'aide de sa maitresse- qu'il voulait jouer avec son nouveau copain. C'est donc installer confortablement, qu'elle s'attelait au plaisir de la lecture lorsque la phrase de Connor lui vient aux oreilles.

« Darcy ! Ton nom est Darcy ? »

Elle c'était tournée vers le brun qui été revenue du minuscule jardin -qui était l'espace de jeux de Loki- à l'appel de son ami.

« Un problème ?

– Non, mais Edward Darcy, entre les fans de Meyer et les inconditionnelle d'Austen, tu as du avoir quelques années difficiles…

– Dois-je comprendre que tu aurais fait partie des fans Twilight ?

– Si je devais appartenir à une des deux catégories cité précédemment, se serait celle des Austen, bien que j'ai lu les tomes de Meyer.

– Une inconditionnelle Austen, avec un prénom comme le tien, je vais devoir rester sur mes gardes.

– Pas d'inquiétude, ma scène préféré c'est celle de la première demande en mariage, surtout depuis qu'elle est passé entre les mains de Joe Wright.

– Je suis témoin, à chaque fois c'est suivit par un "Dans ta gueule Darcy" » était intervenue Judy avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix. « Aussi courant que les larmes à la fin de Reviens-moi.

– Toute personne ayant un cœur a au moins une larmichette à la fin de ce film !

– Je te l'accorde. Mais il me semble bon de rappeler que les garçons étaient sur le départ. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lizzie était sous la douche après avoir crié « Preu'm ! » dès que la porte fut fermée. Judy attendait son tour avec un bouquin a la main alors que Loki semblait se remettre du départ de son camarade de jeux éphémère.

* * *

 **A la prochaine j'espère**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les cours avait repris depuis une semaine. Lizzie avait eu le plaisir de retrouver Iris sur le campus. Elles c'étaient toute deux rencontré en première année et le destin voulut qu'elles développent des atomes crochu et durable. Cette année, elles auraient moins de cours ensemble, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas les mêmes options, mais ça ne les empêcheraient pas de passé du temps ensemble. Tout ça pour dire, que Lizzie n'avait pas encore eu le temps de tout raconter à son amie. Certes, elles avaient papoté par texto pendant les vacances, mais pas facile d'être précis, donc il avait bien fallut toute la semaine pour que les deux puissent raconter leurs différentes péripéties. C'est donc en ce déjeuner du vendredi qu'Iris entendu plus de détail sur le nouveau petit-ami de Judy ainsi que les amis de celui-ci.

« Pas un mot ?

– Pas un ! Quand a la fausse blonde, ces paroles n'était réservé qu'a lui, sauf une fois ou elle m'a bien fait comprendre que je manquais du sens de la mode pour être une véritable française.

– Jeans, t-shirt et converse ?

– C'était un déjeuner, j'y vais à l'aise ! »

Iris leva les yeux au ciel, elle savait que son amie pouvait être élégante quand elle le voulait, mais qu'elle préféré de loin le confort d'un jeans et d'une paire de converse, elle avait même eu l'occasion d'en compter une dizaine de paires.

« Le pire c'est que je m'étais maquillé.

– A marquer d'une croix sur le calendrier ! »

Lizzie lui tira la langue et les deux amies partir dans un rire. Il était connut qu'Elisabeth ce maquillé que rarement : lors de soirée ou occasion particulière. Et de temps à autre, juste parce qu'elle en avait envie, mais c'était plus rare. Autant dire qu'il y avait bien plus de chance de la croiser naturel que maquiller.

« Je m'imagine l'idée que ce font les muets de toi surtout quand on sait qu'ils t'ont revu par la suite alors que tu courais.

– Fausse blonde n'était pas là.

– Sexy brun lui a certainement raconté.

– Pas sûr qu'il m'ai vue, Loki la subjugué, il m'a quasiment qu'interrogé sur lui, sauf une remarque sur mon manque d'accent.

– Sensible à Loki… La cause n'est peut-être pas perdue. Dis-m'en plus !

– Je n'ai pas grand choses, apparemment il connait Connor depuis l'enfance et a une sœur, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à en tirer. Ah si, son nom c'est Darcy.

– Darcy ! Il faut que tu l'épouse !

– Je ne vais pas épouser quelqu'un parce qu'il s'appelle Darcy.

– Tu t'appelles Elisabeth et lui Darcy, ça serait une superbe histoire trop romantique.

– On n'a pas la même définition du romantisme et je n'ai pas la bonne orthographe.

– C'est pareil.

– De plus, ce type semble complètement inintéressant !

– J'ai un texto ou tu le qualifie d'énigme.

– D'énigme, pas de potentiel futur ami.

– On la surnommer brun sexy.

– Simple descriptif visuel, je propose qu'on rajoute muet pour pas le confondre avec d'autre brun sexy. »

Iris rigola, contente de revoir son amie. Elle savait bien que ce fameux Edward ne l'intéressait pas, ça s'entendait à sa manière de parler. Et puis même s'il l'aurait ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu intéressé, Lizzie étant Lizzie ça n'aurait pas assuré qu'ils se passent quoique ce soit entre eux. De toute façon, Iris ne pouvait passer à coter d'une coïncidence pareille sans faire de remarque, il s'appelait Darcy ! Autant croiser une Elizabeth c'était plutôt commun, mais un Darcy croisant une Elisabeth, ça c'était original.

« Bon, revenons au choses sérieuse un instant… On sort demain ! Hors de question de rester enfermer le premier week-end, on fête la reprise ! »

Lizzie sourit, son amie ne ratait jamais l'occasion de faire la fête, qualité qu'elle appréciait, même s'il fallait la refreiner par moment, surtout en période d'exam. A la fin du déjeuner plusieurs idées avaient été proposées et elles avaient convenue d'en parler avec les autres et de se tenir au courant dans la soirée.

 **O &P**

Samedi soir, après qu'Iris et Erin –une amie d'étude de Judy- est rejoint les filles à l'appartement, tout le monde se rendit au bar ou ils c'étaient donner rendez-vous avec Connor ainsi que d'autre troisième année. Sur le chemin différent sujet de discussion furent parcourue, ainsi les deux étudiante en biologie avait promis a Erin de l'aider à réviser en cas ou son doublon la lâcherait pour réviser en compagnie plus agréable. Judy se vexa légèrement qu'on la pense capable d'abandonner son double de révisions.

C'est toutefois dans la bonne humeur qu'elles arrivèrent au bar qui n'était pas très loin de chez les cousines. Elément important lorsqu'on sait que les quatre filles avaient opté pour des talons.

Du monde était déjà bien présent devant les portes de l'établissement et cela se confirmait à l'intérieure. Les filles désespérèrent de trouver des places assises lorsque des bras s'agitèrent en leur intention. Elles reconnurent sans problème Emily et Oliver un couple d'amie, elle était étudiante en biochimie alors que lui étudiait le droit. Toutes ce dirigèrent vers eux et les saluèrent.

« Comment vous avez fait pour obtenir cette table ? Vous avez tué qui ? Si on m'interroge, je vous couvre. » Iris dans toute sa splendeur, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« Le talent tout simplement. Alors il parait je ne suis plus le seul mec de la bande ! Il arrive quand ?

– Tu oublies Zack !

– Zack est sympa, mais il fait partie de la catégorie des ex et ceux malgré le fait qu'il s'entende très bien avec Lizzie. Et puis, il n'est là que te temps en temps. »

Pour toute réponse Iris tira la langue à son ami. Il était vrais que Zack était le seul des ex du groupe à trainer encore avec eu a l'occasion. Il faut dire que c'était la seul histoire qui ne c'était pas finit trop mal. Quant au pauvre Oliver, ça faisait plus d'un an maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul mâle aux milieux des femelles comme il aimait dire en rigolant. Connor arriva justement à cet instant et apparemment Colleen et Edaward faisait partie du lot. Judy s'occupa des présentations, Oliver leur fit part de sa joie de ne pas être seul homme de la soirée ce qui ne fit rire que le roux dans les nouveaux arrivent. Iris s'approcha alors de Lizzie pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Il semblerait qu'il ne fasse pas compter sur fausse blonde et sexy brun pour animer la soirée. Et pourquoi ils sont là ?

– Aucune idée, j'ignorais qu'ils venaient. » Lizzie ce tourna vers le groupe. « Maintenant que tout le monde se connait : Qui boit quoi ?

– On a déjà commandé, on a pris comme d'hab pour nous, mais les nouveaux, on ne savait pas. » Emily leur adressa un sourire d'excuse.

« Pas de problème.

– Je vais au bar.

– Comme d'hab' pour moi.

– Je viens avec toi »

C'est ainsi qu'Edward suivit de très près par Colleen disparurent dans la foule.

« Fausse blonde sangsue de sexy brun ? »

Iris avait de nouveau pris la parole, mais seul les plus près avait pu entendre, sois Lizzie et Erin. Ces deux dernières confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête, les trois filles avaient eu la même idée.

« Ca explique le comportement de fausse blonde lors du déjeuner.

– Quel comportement ? »

C'est vrai qu'Erin n'avait pas eu la version Lizzie. Emily ce joint au reste des filles à ce moment-là et la française leur expliqua rapidement, puisque les concernés revenaient vers eux. De plus Edward viens s'asseoir en face d'elles, suivit de très près pars Colleen. Lizzie entendu très clairement un soupir venant d'Iris, même si cette dernière avait fait l'effort d'être discrète. Erin plongea alors tête la première pour couper le silence qui commençait à peser.

« Alors, Colleen c'est ça ? Tu étudies quoi ?

– Rien.

– Ok… » Au moins, c'était clair pour tout le monde, mais ça coupait aussi l'envi d'approfondir. « Et toi ?

– 2ème année de doctorat en droit

– Putain, mais tu as quel âge ?

– Ton langage… » Vieux réflexe de Lizzie quand elle rentrait de France. Elle mettait toujours un petit temps avant d'arrêter de reprendre tout-le-monde. Mais personne n'y prêta grande importance, ils étaient tous habituer avec le temps. « Désolé, réflexe, bah tu sais. » Elle c'était adressée à Iris, puisque c'est elle qui avait laissée échapper la réplique.

« Vingt-trois »

Pour plus d'information, il faudrait apparemment repasser plus tard, par contre tous en déduisirent qu'il avait bien 3 ans d'écart avec le reste du groupe. Ca n'avait rien de choquant en soit, mais il était étonnant de voir un diplômé aux milieux des non-diplômés. Et comme d'ordinaire, c'est Iris qui mit les pieds dans le plat avec son tact habituel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou la ?

– Iris, il faut vraiment que l'on t'apprenne la délicatesse. » Erin était généralement la plus exaspéré par le manque de délicatesse de la jeune femme, Judy si était résolu, comme le reste du groupe, même si par moment ils échangeaient des sourires. Lizzie était peut-être celle qui en souriait le plus, elle aimait bien analyser la réaction des gens en face. « Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est qu'en ce week-end de reprise que fais-tu aux milieux de non diplômer ? Non parce que, elle, on peut comprendre » Elle désigna Colleen a ces parole. « Mais toi, il doit y avoir quelque part une fête plus… diplômé.

– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec eux, on se serait certainement plus amusé qu'ici. » Fausse-blonde avait pris la parole avec tout la condescendance qu'elle aurait pu. Et étrangement, les trois amies comprirent de suite pourquoi il était là. C'est sûr qu'assumer une sangsue devant ces potes de promo ça devait être plus chiant. C'est Lizzie qui reprit la parole.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Oliver est en droit, cycle ou cour… Un. Bref, celui en trois ans.

– C'est cour, je suis trop mauvais en langue étrangères pour envisager de suivre une année dans un autre pays. » C'est ainsi qu'Oliver rejoint la conversation. S'ensuit une conversation les differents parcours, mais les filles décrochèrent de suite et des changements de place stratégique ce firent pour que d'autre conversation puisse se lancer. Ce fut aussi à cet instant que les boissons arrivèrent et la soirée put vraiment commencer.

 **O &P**

« Tu as une idée de la pointure de ta sœur ? »

On était bien plus tard dans la soirée et tous avait quitté le bar. Lizzie avait remarqué le pas plus que chancelant de Colleen, mais surtout sa paire de talon de 15 cm, même sobre elle n'arriverait pas à marcher avec et il fallait avouer que fausse-blonde était actuellement beaucoup moins talentueuse qu'en début de soirée. Il faut dire que c'était celle qui avait bu le plus d'alcool alors que très vite le groupe comprit qu'elle était certainement celle qui le tenait le moins bien.

« Quatre il me semble. »

Elisabeth faisait deux pointures au-dessus, ça diminuerait le risque de chute, mais ce n'était pas l'idéal. Heureusement, Emily et Oliver n'avait pas encore bifurqué et elle avait assez souvent entendu Emily ce plaindre du fait qu'elle ne pouvait emprunter leur chaussure pour savoir qu'elle correspondait. Lizzie rejoint donc les amoureux.

« J'ai besoin de tes ballerine de réserve. S'il te plait. »

Les "ballerine de réserve" étaient une stratégie que beaucoup de filles avaient et que le groupe avait choisie de mettre systématiquement en place pour chaque sortie depuis qu'elles avaient dû éviter à Erin de ne se tordre les chevilles à chaque pas lors d'une de leur soirée en première année. Toutes avaient dans leur sac une paire de chaussure plate de rechange en cas où elles soient trop alcoolisées pour éviter toutes entorses avec des talons. Et il s'agissait généralement de ballerine. Ce soir, elles avaient toutes était raisonnable donc personne en avait eu besoin. Mais elles pourraient bien être utiles pour quelqu'un d'autre. Emily sortie donc ces ballerines et les tendit a son amie en jetant un coup d'œil à Colleen.

« Pas sûr qu'elle accepte de changer.

– Je serais me montrer convaincante. Et je ferais en sorte que tu retrouves tes chaussures, promis. Merci pour elle »

C'est avec la paire de soulier en main que Lizzie se dirigea vers la fausse blonde dont l'équilibre était maintenu grâce au soutien de son frère et d'Edward.

« Ma chère, il est temps de changer de chaussure.

– Non, je gère »

En même temps, c'était cohérent, la moitié de son corps reposent sur son fantasme. Car oui, Lizzie avait eu tout loisir d'observer pendant la soirée que les intentions de Colleen ne recevaient jamais de retour et en avait donc déduit qu'elle n'intéressait en aucun cas l'étudiant en droit. Elle en avait éprouvé une certaine peine, jusqu'à ce que fausse-blonde lui relance un pic, suite à ça, la compassion qu'elle éprouvait pour cette dernière disparue soudainement. La douceur n'ayant pas marché –certes, elle n'avait qu'un essai, mais il était tard et elle maquait un peu de patience- il restait la force ou le choc. La force ce n'était vraiment pas son truc, elle se voyait mal l'emporter sur son épaule et elle n'avait pas les muscles pour ça, ainsi que l'energie.

« Okay. Soyons claire : Il est hors de question que je te ramasse par terre pour te conduire aux urgences avec le visage couvert de sang, jusque dans tes cheveux parce que tu déclares que "tu gères" alors que tu es actuellement soutenu par deux personnes. J'ai autre chose à foutre de ma nuit et bien que je te connaisse très peu, je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas que tout le monde raconte demain combien tu t'es rétamé comme une grosse merde dans la rue. »

Le silence ce fit, Colleen semblât réfléchir… Longtemps… D'accord, elle était alcoolisée, mais le temps paraissait très long pour tous ceux qui attendaient la réponse. « D'accord… » Lizzie se retient de faire un petit pas de danse pour célébrer sa victoire, mais dans sa tête c'était la fête, elle avait fait plier fausse blonde et ça avait été plutôt facile. Les garçons la dirigèrent vers un banc pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et Elisabeth dû se résoudre à l'aider à changer de chaussure si elle ne voulait pas que ça dure des heures. Une fois fini, elle se tourna vers Connor.

« Les chaussures sont à Emily, si tu pouvais les récupérées et les passé a Jud' pour qu'on lui rende, tu serais un ange.

– Pas de soucis. »

Quelques mètres plus loin, le groupe se divisa, pour que chacun retourne à son logement afin de rejoindre les bras tant attendue de Morphée.

* * *

 **A bientôt pour la suite**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou a vous !**

 **Voici la suite, j'ai pas mal réécris la deuxième partie avant de trouvé satisfaction. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **N'hésitez pas a écrire un review pour me donner avis.**

 **En attendant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tu sais qu'on peut faire autre chose qu'aller a des fêtes ?

\- Lizzie, on est étudiantes, faire la fête c'est pour ça qu'on est là !

\- Oui, mais aussi pour étudier un peu… Trois week-end qu'on fait le minimum, parce qu'on sort. Donc tu fais comme tu veux, mais ce week-end, je fais du relax avec de l'étude.

\- Tu n'es qu'une rabat-joie

\- Après une petite sortie au spa ou un massage, c'est du relax.

\- Bon, tu n'es peut-être pas une si mauvaise amie… »

Les deux amies étaient installées autour de boisson chaude dans l'un des salons de thé du campus. Iris avait alors parlé d'un nouvelle fête à ne pas loupé ce week-end, mais Lizzie avait franchement pas envie de sortir ce week-end, depuis la rentré elle n'avait pas passé un seul week-end au calme et bien qu'elle aimait sortir et voir du monde ça lui manquait.

« J'ai cru que je ne vous trouverait jamais ! »

Les deux étudiantes levèrent la tête vers la nouvelles voix. Elles l'avaient reconnue sans problème, mais l'une comme l'autre avait dû vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de celle-ci, parce qu'elles ne si attendaient pas du tout.

« Erin ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Non tout vas bien, j'ai juste une nouvelle qui devrait vous intéressez.

\- Tu as parcourue toute le campus à notre recherche pour un ragot ?

\- Oui, mais de première qualité ! »

A cette instant le serveur s'approcha ayant remarqué la nouvelle venue.

« Vous désirez ?

\- Un capuccino, s'il-vous plait. »

Aussi vite qu'arriver, l'homme disparue, les premières arrivaient se tournèrent alors impatiente vers la dernière assise.

« Ils sont super réactif ici !

\- Erin ! La nouvelle !

\- Oui, c'est vrais. Colleen quitte Oxford.

\- Sérieux !? »

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient parlé en même temps. Toute cette histoire avait commencé au lendemain de la soirée de rentrée. Toutes avaient été étonnées que Colleen ne soit pas une étudiante, mais qu'elle réside près du campus et participait à ces fêtes. Tout le groupe d'amis ce posé pas mal de question sur la jeune femme et sa présence ici. Judy avait été interrogé de toute part au point d'être à son tour piquer par la curiosité et de poser des questions à Connor. Tous apprirent alors que ce n'était pas une volonté des deux colocataires d'accueillir Colleen parmi eux, mais plutôt celle des parents Bloom. Diplômer d'une autre université qu'Oxford –personne n'avait demandé laquelle- cette dernière ne voulait pas retourner vivre chez ces parents, mais n'ayant pas de travail de suite, elle n'avait pas de quoi se poser quelques parts. De plus ces parents estimaient que maintenant qu'elle n'était plus étudiante, ils n'avaient pas à payer un loyer supplémentaire alors qu'elle pouvait très bien loger chez eux. Un compromis fut alors établi entre les parents, la sœur et le frère. Puisque des chambres supplémentaires étaient disponibles chez ce dernier, elle pourrait aller vivre chez lui le temps de ce trouvé un travail et un logement. Solution qui convenait a tout-le-monde.

« Oui, Connor à envoyer un message a Jud' pour lui dire.

\- J'ignorais qu'elle avait trouvé un job.

\- Dis plutôt que tu ignorais qu'elle cherchait. » Iris avait tapé juste, c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait.

« Bah justement, d'après le texto de Connor, ces parents se sont rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait une seul recherche d'emplois depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Oxford en Juillet alors qu'elle leur disait l'inverse. Ils l'ont mal pris et on débarquer pour la ramener avec eux.

\- Comment ils ont su ?

\- C'est le grand mystère. Connor ne leur a rien dit et Edward jure de même, il semblerait qu'il ait même dit à Connor que ce n'était pas forcément l'envie qui lui en manquer, surtout s'il avait su que ça causerait son départ, mais que par respect pour leur amitié il avait suivi la conduite de Connor.

\- En tout cas, il semblerait que nos soirées prochaine ce fasse sans le duo des muets.

\- Lizzie, seule elle s'en va.

\- Je sais, mais maintenant qu'il a pu ça sangsue, il pourra sortir avec ces potes de promo sans devoir leur imposer la présence de Colleen.

\- Finalement j'ai réussie à venir. »

Les trois filles se tournèrent alors vers Emily qui était à son tour en train de s'asseoir. Iris fronça des sourcils tout en prenant la parole.

« Tu devais venir ?

\- Erin m'a dit de vous rejoindre, sur le coup je ne pouvais pas, mais finalement j'ai réussi. Alors, c'est quoi ?

\- Les parents Bloom sont venu chercher Colleen après qu'ils aient découvèrent qu'elle n'avait jamais bougé ne serait-ce qu'un pousse pour chercher un job. Lizzie pense que ça causera aussi le retrait d'Edward lors des sorties. »

Le capuccino arriva à cet instant. Emily en profita alors pour passer à son tour commande, avant de prendre la parole auprès de fille.

« Je suis d'accord avec Lizzie, surtout lorsqu'on se souvient qu'à la soirée de la reprise nous l'avons entendu dire qu'il n'appréciait guère les soirées "en tel compagnie" lorsque Connor lui a demandé pourquoi il parlait si peu.

\- Rappel-moi pourquoi après ça, tu lui as retiré le poids de Colleen en fin de soirée ?

\- Connor devait aussi la tenir et ça aller mal finir. »

 **O &P**

Lizzie rentrait à présent de sa journée de cours avec la musique sur les oreilles. A peine franchis la porte qu'elle avait Loki dans ces jambes qui lui réclamer des caresses. C'était un rituel auquel Elisabeth ce donnait avec plaisir.

« _Salut mon grand ! Tu as été sage ?_ »

Après les caresses et les gratouilles, la jeune femme pouvait enfin ôter ces affaires surplus, ces chaussures et enfin ces écouteurs.

« Ca y est, tu es avec nous ? »

Nous ? Lizzie regarda pour la première fois en direction du salon, il est vrais que jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait vu que son chien et les porte-manteaux. Il faut dire qu'elle rentrait chez elle et qu'elle ne pensait pas y trouver quelques choses ou quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Erreur, puisqu'à présent, ce trouvait face à elle Connor et Edward. Génial ! Encore pour le premier, ça ne l'étonnait pas trop, il sortait avec sa cousine, mais le second, que faisait-il là ?

« Hey ! Comment va ? »

C'est tout en les saluent de la main qu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour chopper la bouillard.

« Salut Lizzie, on s'excuse de s'imposer, mais depuis l'arrivée de mes parents c'est tendus à la maison. Alors on squatte un peu.

\- Pas de soucis, Jud' est ici chez elle autant que moi, pas besoin d'excuse. »

Elle lui sourit, il n'y avait pas à dire, elle l'aimait bien, lui et sa gentillesse et plus le temps avançait, plus elle se demandait comment il en était venu à former un duo avec Darcy.

« Je me fais du thé, je rajoute de l'eau pour l'un de vous ? »

Les deux acquiescèrent en la remercient. Judy en profita pour s'approcher d'elle.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné que tu n'es pas demandé pourquoi l'ambiance était tendu chez lui ?

\- Parce que tu te doutes qu'Erin nous ait tout dit.

\- Qui ?

\- Iris, Emily et moi.

\- Et Oliver sous peu certainement. Vous êtes pire que des commères.

\- N'exagère pas. J'avoue qu'on s'échange des infos, mais seulement ce qui nous intéresse. Et crois-moi, l'idée de moins croisé Colleen est très intéressent.

\- Tu es injuste avec elle, tu là connais a peine, elle a toujours été très sympas avec moi.

\- C'est parce que tu es toujours influencé par le bon côté des personnes que tu croises.

\- Peut-être, ou j'ai simplement moins d'orgueil que toi. »

Lizzie lui tira la langue et avant de partir déposer les mug qu'elle avait rassemblés pendant leur conversation sur la table-basse du salon pendant que sa cousine ramenait le thé ainsi que les boules qui aller avec.

« Tes parents sont tant énerver que ça ?

\- Bah… Ils ont découvert que ma sœur leur mentait depuis trois mois alors qu'ils avaient fait en sorte de l'arranger au départ. Ils n'ont pas appréciés.

\- Comme tous parents.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Ed'. Je peux dire Ed' ? » Lizzie c'était tournée vers l'intéressait qui semblait être pris au dépourvu. Elle s'en étonna, bien des gens devait l'appeler ainsi, tout comme bien des gens appeler Judy, Jud' ou elle-même Lizzie, Lise et bien d'autre.

« Oui.

\- Super, bon comme je disais, je suis d'accord avec lui, la plupart des parents n'aiment pas être trompés.

\- C'est sûr, mais je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû faire quelques choses avant qu'on en arrive là.

\- On a tous des frères et/ou sœur dans cette pièce et je suis sûr que chacun de nous a au moins une sensation d'échec par rapport à eux.

\- Dernièrement je suis en échec de convaincre mon frère de s'inscrire dans une université. » Lizzie se tourna soudainement vers sa cousine.

« Quoi ? Mais depuis quand ? Au dernière nouvelle, il avait seulement prit une année à la "cool" et maintenant, il ne veut carrément plus faire d'étude ?

\- J'ai aussi du mal à comprendre.

\- Non, mais sérieusement, il peut au moins essayer !

\- Exactement ce que j'ai dit.

\- C'est un drame s'il ne fait pas d'étude ? » Heureusement pour les garçons, Connor les avaient interrompu autrement la conversation aurait pu être beaucoup plus longue. Ce fut Judy qui lui répondit.

« Non, ce n'est pas grave, mais on a tous toujours était poussé à faire des études ou tout du moins à essayer parce qu'on en a les moyens de le faire contrairement à d'autre et donc impensable de ne pas en profité.

\- Chose qu'on a tous fait pour le moment, sauf Sam

\- Tu crois que Cassie et Lucie en ferons ?

\- Plus sûr pour Cassie que Lucie.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'un frère ?

\- Oui, Samuel est mon seul frère. Cassandra et Lucie sont les deux plus jeunes sœurs de Lizzie.

\- Les deux plus jeunes. Combien tu en as ? » Elisabeth ce tourna vers Darcy, elle était habituer à ce qu'on s'étonne du nombre d'enfant de sa fratrie, il faut dire qu'avec cinq enfant, ils étaient à trois de plus que la moyenne de deux enfant par foyer en France. Mais cette fois, elle le prit plus mal. Pourtant la surprise dans le ton de la voix, elle connaissait. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait l'impression d'être jugée par cette simple question.

\- Trois, Marjorie est situé entre Cassandra et moi.

\- Trois ? Et ça se passe bien ? Non parce que j'en ai deux et sincèrement quand la plus grande à quitter la maison familiale les cries ont amplement diminué.

\- Tu as une autre sœur que Colleen ?

\- Oui, Lauren, cinq années nous séparent.

\- Tout comme cinq ans te sépare de Lucie.

\- Oui, mais quelques choses me dit qu'il tape moins sur les nerfs de ses sœurs que la mienne le fait avec nous. » Connor posa sur elle un regard interrogateur. « Lucie est la plus rebelle des cinq.

\- Cinq ? Tu as parlé de trois sœurs tout à l'heure.

\- C'est parce qu'Edward m'a demander le nombre de sœur. Joshua étant de sexe masculin, ça fait de lui un frère.

\- Seul mec aux milieux de quatre filles, il a dû en bavait.

\- Non, pourquoi en aurait-il bavait ?

\- En plus de ne pas s'entendre, mes sœurs se sont toujours mêlées de mes affaires. A chaque fois que je décide d'un truc, il faut qu'elles me donnent leur avis, alors que je n'ai rien demandé. Je crois que Oxford a étaient la seul fois ou elles se sont retrouver muettes.

\- Ah, si ce mêler de sa vie, on le fait, mais pas avec autant de puissance que tes sœurs. Nous, on se contente des petites-amies.

\- En même temps Josh fait partie des ainés alors que toi tu es le benjamin.

\- Josh est plus vieux que la dite Marjorie ?

\- J'admire ta mémoire, d'habitude les gens me demandent de tout recommencer au bout de trois prénoms. Et oui, il est plus vieux.

\- J'ai toujours aimé entendre parler de grande fratrie, surtout que la tienne a l'air de bien s'entendre. Ça change de mes deux sœurs qui ne s'entendent que pour se mêler de mes affaires. Il est avant ou après toi ?

\- Oui, on est plutôt unie, même si ça ne nous empêche pas d'avoir des désaccords. Il m'a devançait de quelques minutes. » Lizzie sourit, oui sa fratrie était un peu atypique et ceux, dès le départ. Connor en face d'elle sembla réfléchir un instant à ces paroles, mais c'est Edward qui réagit en premier.

« Des jumeaux. Ton frère et toi, êtes des jumeaux.

\- C'est ça.

\- C'est génial ta famille est génial. »

Elisabeth rigola un instant à la réflexion de Connor.

« Tu ne connais que Jud' et moi !

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens que chez toi c'est génial.

\- Je ne te dirais pas le contraire, mais je suis influencé, je n'ai connu que ça.

\- Pour avoir passé beaucoup de vacance avec eux. Parfois, ça manque de silence. »

Tout-le-monde eu un rire a la déclaration de Judy. Il est vrai que cette dernières et son frère avaient passé beaucoup de temps chez eux. Aux points que lorsqu'ils arrivaient il n'y avait plus de temps d'adaptation, ils faisaient partie du clan et de la vie de tous-les-jours. C'était encore plus vrai ces dernières années, ou les études supérieures avaient conduits les plus âgés loin de foyer familiale. Maintenant ils n'étaient rassemblés que pour les vacances, avec les cousins Harper. Sauf cette année ou Judy tout comme Sam et leur mère ne les avaient pas rejoint. Et tous chez les Tallis avaient eu un manques pendant cette été, ils n'étaient pas au complet.

« Ça me fait penser, il n'y en a un qui n'a rien dit. Ed', une sœur c'est ça ?

\- Oui, Grace, elle est ma cadette de six ans. Nous sommes assez différents, mais proche. Et elle espère intégrer Oxford l'an prochain.

\- Quel cursus ?

\- Histoire de l'art

\- Vraiment ? J'ai longtemps hésité avec ce cursus avant de me diriger vers les sciences humaines. »

Lizzie sourit, il avait effectivement l'air très différents. Elle s'imaginait la jeune sœur avec un caractère proche de Jud', c'était peut-être influencer par le fait que cette dernière venait de dire qu'elle avait failli étudier la même chose.

« Si ça l'intéresse, je dois encore avoir quelques part les différentes recherche que j'avais fait à propos des Collèges d'Oxford et du cursus histoire de l'art. »

Judy était lancée, si elle pouvait venir en aide à quelqu'un c'était sûr qu'elle le ferait. Lizzie savait déjà que des que les garçons seraient partie sa cousine irait vérifier si elle avait effectivement toujours ce dossier quelques part, quitte a même appelé sa mère pour qu'elle regarde au domicile familiale.

Les deux amis restèrent pour le repas du soir, ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'affronter un repas de famille qui se dérouler dans un contexte de tempête familiale. Ils furent toute de même obligés de rentrer chez eux par la suite, Connor voulant profiter un peu de la présence de ces parents même si ces derniers n'étaient pas des plus joyeux. Lizzie profita de leur départ pour aller se promener avec Loki et c'est sans surprise que sa cousine ne l'accompagna pas, elle devait retrouver ces notes.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à vous chère lecteur**

 **Désoler pour le temps entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci. Entre soucie d'inspiration et la vie réel, j'ai eu quelque difficulté.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésite pas à poster un Review pour me donner vos avis.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Quelques semaines c'était écoulé depuis le départ de Colleen. Connor passait de plus en plus de temps à l'appartement des cousines, mais sans son acolyte et colocataire au soulagement d'Elisabeth. Cette dernière profitait justement de la présence du petit-ami de sa cousine pour s'auto stimuler. En effet, dans une idée de leur laisser de l'espace, la jeune femme sortait de plus en plus pour s'entraîner à courir, toujours accompagner de son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes. Voulant varier les paysages et évité un lacement rapide du a l'absence de changement, elle avait parcouru divers chemins et parc de la ville. De ces courses, elle avait rencontré quelques nouvelle personnes, généralement des coureurs, mais pas seulement.

Il y a une semaine environ, alors qu'elle parcourait une allée aux alentours de l'université des Science elle fut interrompue par un homme qui lui avait saisie le bras pour attirer son attention. Ce geste lui avait valu un aboiement hostile de la part de Loki, faisant reculer l'homme d'un pas tout en lâchant le bras. Lizzie c'était arrêter entre-temps et avait retiré ses écouteurs de ses oreilles avant de ce retournée vers celui qui l'avait interrompue tout en ramenant son compagnons près d'elle.

« Un problème ? » Elle n'en dit pas plus. Elle avait remarqué que l'homme n'était pas en tenu de sport bien que les forme de son corps sous ses vêtements démontrait qu'il devait pratiquer une activité sportive de manière régulière. Elle nota aussi qu'on pouvait facilement le qualifier dans la catégorie beau gosse, surtout avec ces cheveux blond.

« Pas facile d'attirait ton attention.

\- J'avais de la musique sur les oreilles.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Et un sacré garde du corps.

\- Ton geste, nous a surpris, il a réagis en fonction.

\- J'ai vue. »

Elisabeth commencer à s'impatienter, elle n'était pas contre de nouvelle rencontre ni les discussions, mais être interrompue par un simple passant qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie de courir pour le moment, juste pour faire la discussion, elle n'appréciait pas vraiment.

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu veux ?

\- Juste savoir ton prénom.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'allais rejoindre des potes quand je t'ais vue passé. Et j'ai eu envie de savoir comment tu t'appelais.

\- Donc, tu m'as coupé dans ma course, dans ma concentration et perturbé mon chien, juste pour savoir comment je me nomme ?

\- Tout-à-fait. La spontanéité, c'est génial non ?

\- Et d'habitude ça marche ?

\- C'est une première, je l'avoue.

\- L'on peut dire que c'est un échec. Bonne journée. »

Sans demander son reste Lizzie repartie avec Loki près d'elle. Depuis ce jour elle ne l'avait pas recroisé. Il faut dire qu'elle avait évité de courir dans les mêmes coins. Elle s'avouait aussi qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu brusque, mais sur le moment, il l'avait énervé en l'interrompent pour rien.

C'est un mouvement de Loki qui la sortie de se souvenir. Bien-sûr il bougeait toujours puisqu'il courait avec elle, mais là, il tirait dans une autre direction. Tournant la tête dans cette direction, Lizzie reconnut de suite Edward qui était lui aussi en train de courir un peu plus loin. Elle essaya de négocier avec son chien pour reprendre leur chemin, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parlait, mais rien à faire, son fidèle compagnon avait l'air d'adorer cet homme pour le plus grand malheur de sa maitresse. De toute manière il les avait remarqués et se dirigeait vers eux à présent. Elle était coincé et dû se résolue à enlever ses écouteurs.

« Ed' ! J'ignorais que tu courais par ici.

\- Rarement en fait. » C'était bien sa veine, parce qu'elle ni venait pas souvent non plus, mais aujourd'hui il avait fallu qu'elle vienne ici en même temps que lui. Pendant qu'elle rageait contre elle-même d'être venu ici, le nouveau venue caressait Loki qui ne demander pas mieux. « Je peux vous accompagner un peu votre course

\- Pourquoi pas. » Elle aurait juré que son chien lui avait fait les yeux doux pour qu'elle dise oui. Les voilà donc partie cote-à-côte tous les trois.

« Je croyais que tu préférais la marche à la courses.

\- C'est exact.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vue marchait. » Pas faux, en même temps il ne c'était croisé que deux fois par hasard. Et il fallait dire que dernièrement elle avait pas mal privilégiée la course.

« J'aime bien courir, mais je trouve que l'on passe à coter de beaucoup de chose. Par exemple on contemple moins les paysages, on parle moins, on est plus concentré.

\- La nous parlons.

\- Et tu n'as pas ralentie ta vitesse pour le faire ?

\- J'avoue. » Un sourire sembla passé sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ou alors elle l'avait imaginé, elle n'était pas sur tellement c'était furtif. « Je peux te poser une question.

\- Parce qu'il te faut une autorisation ?

\- J'avoue qu'elle peut paraître étrange. » Elisabeth jeta un regard en sa direction, elle était intrigué à présent, qu'avait-il bien à demander.

« Je t'en pris

\- C'est comment de faire partie d'une fratrie de cinq ?

\- C'est ça ta question ? Je m'attendais à pire, pour le coup.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça fasse partie des questions qu'on te pose tous-les-jours.

\- Certes, parce que les gens n'apprennent pas tous les jours que j'ai quatre frères et sœurs. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Connor fait partie de la plus grande fratrie que de connais avec deux sœurs et je confirme, elles ne s'entendent pas du tout. J'avoue qu'autrement je ne connais que des enfants uniques ou des fratries de deux. Donc j'avoue avoir du mal à imaginait une fratrie de cinq calme et qui s'entendent bien.

\- Alors je vais te corriger de suite. On s'entend bien, mais on n'est pas calme. Quand Jud' dit que ça manque de silence de temps en temps, c'est vrais, surtout si on est tous là. Une fratrie de cinq c'est animé, on ne s'entend pas sur tout, c'est impossible alors il y a des conflits et ça implique généralement tout-le-monde. Déjà parce que chacun va aller chercher du soutient et aussi parce que les autre vont de toute manière s'en mêlé pour réglé le conflit au plus vite. Bon après, il existe aussi des oppositions qui se règlent sans conflit.

\- On a l'impression que tu vie que dans les conflit.

\- Mes plus jeunes sœurs ont actuellement 16 & 15 ans. Et je ne dis pas que j'étais la plus facile des adolescentes tout comme mon frère et Marjo, mais sincèrement, celle de 15, c'est la pire ! Et je ne sais pourquoi, Cassie qui a une année de plus la suit dans toutes ces conneries. Donc oui, ces dernières années le nombre de conflit a un peu augmenté. En plus comme on se croise que lors des vacances, toute est concentré sur certaine période de l'année. Je crois que mes parents regrettent l'éloignement des aînés et s'en réjouissent un peu en même temps. L'un parce quand on est là tous les trois, on canalise les conneries des plus jeunes, mais aussi parce que de ce fait, ça crie un peu plus.

\- Ça leur évite de crier eux.

\- Non, elles se font engueuler par leurs aînés, puis par les parents, mais il semble qu'elles soient immunisées.

\- Tu n'étais donc pas un ado facile.

\- J'ai un jumeau avec qui on ne se quittait jamais. On faisait tout à deux, et avec deux cerveaux, tout devient plus simple. »

Un rire franc s'échappa alors de la gorge d'Edward.

« Tu sais rire ? »

Un regard noire eu lieux pour toute réponse, mais elle était fière de son coup. Le reste de la course se passa agréablement. Abordent divers sujet. Elisabeth devait reconnaître une chose, il avait été plus agréable que d'ordinaire. Elle se surprit même a espéré le recroisé l'espace d'un instant.

 **.:O &P:.**

La soirée d'Halloween était arrivée. Elisabeth finissait le chignon de sa cousine a quelques minute du départ annoncé, heureusement, elle avait pris le temps d'enfiler son déguisement avec de s'attaquer à la coiffure. Pas que les cheveux de cette dernière sois compliquer à manipuler –bien au contraire-, mais parce que la coiffure qu'elle avait voulu était plutôt complexe.

« Je pense que c'est bon ! »

Lizzie regarda une nouvelle fois la chevelure blonde de sa cousine qui remonté en un chignon haut assez complexe et stricte, digne du costumes de comtesse des vampires qu'elle c'était choisie.

« J'adore ! Merci, tu es génial ! »

La française sourie, heureuse d'avoir réussi sa mission et du bonheur de sa famille. Elle en profita pour se regarder à son tour dans le miroir. Déguisé en pirate, elle portait un pantalon noir avec corset noir qui recouvrait en partie la blouse blanche qu'elle avait enfilé en dessous. C'est cheveux avait été rassemblé en une simple tresse en épis qui revenait sur le côté en passant sur son épaule. Elle était plutôt contente du résultat, surtout lorsqu'elle s'avait qu'une paire de botte et une veste bordeaux, longue, digne de tout pirate l'attendait pour compléter son costume.

« Lise ! Dépêche-toi on va finir en retard !

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai exigé un chignon d'une complexité sans nom. »

Pour toute réponde, Judy lui tira la langue.

 **.:O &P:.**

La fête battait son plein dans le bar. A l'extérieure aussi, pour preuves elles avaient croisé bien des costumes avant même d'arriver à leurs point de rendez-vous. C'est Connor qui avait eu le dernier mot en ce qui concernait le lieu de la fête. Le combat et la discussion avec Iris avait été rude, même si dès le départ elle avait reconnu que serait une grosse fête, elle avait été déçus de ne pas l'avoir proposé en première, c'était normalement elle qui leurs trouvé les fêtes ou ils allaient. Sur place, les cousines avaient donc retrouvé tout naturellement Connor, Erin, Iris, Emily et Oliver. Très vite, elles apprirent qu'Edward était de la partie, mais qu'il était actuellement en train de discuter un peu plus loin.

« Parce qu'en plus de courir tu affronte l'océan. Mon cœur est totalement conquis. »

La soirée avait déjà quelques peu avancé lorsque ces paroles arrivèrent dans les oreilles de la pirate. Elle se tourna alors est reconnue très facilement le fameux blond qui avait osé l'interrompre un jour dans sa courses. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il était déguisé en diable.

« J'étais persuadé que le diable n'avais pas de cœur.

\- C'est ce que tout le monde crois et ça m'arrange bien. Alors shhhh. » Le blond avait accompagné ses paroles d'un doigt sur ses lèvres tout en regardent autour d'eux faisant mine de chercher des oreilles indiscrète. « Aurais-je le droit de savoir ton prénom aujourd'hui ?

\- Je suis déçu, je pensais que le diable connaissait tous ces pécheurs.

\- Juste les plus gros, il y a bien trop de pécheur pour tous les retenir.

\- Je comprends. Moi, c'est Lizzie.

\- Ravie Lizzie, moi c'est George.

\- Un prénom de Prince pour un diable ?

\- J'étais la avant, c'est lui qui a copié. »

Elisabeth sourit une nouvelle fois. Elle devait avouer qu'aujourd'hui elle le trouvait plutôt sympathique. Ils discutaient encore quelques minutes, puis il s'excusa car il devait rejoindre les siens qui attendaient les boissons qu'il avait promis de ramener du bar, mais il lui promit de la recroiser avant la fin de la soirée. A peine était-il partie qu'Edward apparue pour la première fois de la soirée dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier était déguisé en Joker, qui semblé inspiré par celui de Heath Ledger.

« Ed' ! Comment-va ?

\- Bien. » Son visage était de nouveau fermé et Lizzie en éprouva une petite déception.

« Très bon costume, j'adore le Joker de Ledger.

\- Merci, le tien n'est pas mal non plus

\- Merci, mais c'est plutôt simple. Connor fait un super comte Dracula. Même si je dois avouer que jamais je n'aurais imaginé Dracula avec des cheveux roux avant ce soir.

\- Certes. » D'accord, elle comprit, elle n'aurait pas de grande conversation ce soir. C'est alors que parut Iris, déguisé en sorcière maléfique, dans son champ de vision. « J'ai un truc à demander à Iris. A toute ! » Et s'en attendre de réponse elle s'éloigna vers son amie qui serait certainement un peu plus loquace.

« C'était qui le beau gosse ?

\- Edward, certes déguisé, mais reconnaissable tout de même.

\- Mais non, pas lui ! Le blond ?

\- Ah, oui, George. C'est le type qui avait interrompue ma course.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? Tu as râlé pendant trois jours après ça. Moi un type comme ça prend le temps de m'interrompre alors que je suis dégoulinante de sueur pour me dragué. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, je l'épouse.

\- Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Mais il est ultra canon !

\- Je trouve que tu épouses ou propose aux autres d'épousé leurs compères un peu trop facilement.

\- C'est mon côté romantique.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient rejoint la table ou se trouvé Judy et Connor.

« J'ai croisé ton colocataire, il n'avait pas grand-chose a raconté.

\- Elle a aussi croisé un mec super canon, qui lui avait l'air plus ouvert au dialogue. »

Judy et Iris parlaient alors du blond, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. De son côté Lizzie se tourna vers Connor avec un regard désespéré.

« On est tous le ragot de quelqu'un.

\- Je lui ai parlé à peine quelques minutes. » Connor rigola pour toute réponse.

 **.:O &P:.**

C'est alors qu'Elisabeth discutait avec Emily que George réapparut près d'elle.

« Tu n'es pas facile a retrouvé.

\- Pourtant je suis toujours resté plus ou moins dans le coin. Ça doit plutôt être une histoire de distraction. Je présente une amie, Emily.

\- Ravie. Aucune distraction ne te submerge, la preuve, je suis revenu.

\- En même temps, tu l'avais promis. »

Les filles apprenaient rapidement que le blond étudiait l'histoire et qu'il faisait partie comme elles des premiers cycles et que c'était son année de diplôme. Elisabeth s'en étonna et avoua qu'elle lui aurait donné quelques années de plus qu'à elle et son amie qui était toute deux du même âge. George l'informa alors que c'était le cas, qu'il avait pris quelques années de retard dû au fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à ce décidé dans ces études. Une fois qu'Oliver, Judy et Connor les aient rejoints il fut observé qu'il était du même Collège qu'Edward. Ce qui permit a tous d'apprendre que le colocataire de Connor faisait partie du Trinity College. Il fallait vraiment que ce dernier parle plus, la preuve ils ignoraient tous son collège alors qu'ils connaissaient tous ceux des autres. Erin et Iris ne tardèrent pas non plus à les rejoindre ce qui leva l'attention de tout-le-monde, de George, car bien trop de conversation différente c'était engagé entre les différents points de la table.

Lizzie en profita pour parler de manière individuel avec George qui lui demanda si l'Edward dont il avait parlé tout-à-l'heure en évoquant son Collège était le même que celui avec qui elle avait parlé quelques temps après son départ précédemment dans la soirée.

« Tu m'espionne déjà ?

\- Non, je me suis retourné un instant après t'avoir laissé et je vous ai vue parler.

\- D'accord. Et oui, c'est le colocataire de Connor. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu sembles le connaitre.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontré dans le passé.

\- C'est un ton bien sérieux que tu as.

\- Oui, tu as raison, ce n'est pas le soir pour en parler. »

Elisabeth approuva même si sa curiosité été à présent piquer au vif. Le sujet ne revient pas, mais le sentiment qu'il y avait une sérieuse affaire entre eux revient dans l'esprit de Lizzie lorsque George pris congé d'eux juste avant qu'Edward n'arrive près du groupe. Comme s'il l'avait vue approché.

« Edward, sympas le costume. Tu as loupé George de justesse, une de nos nouvelles connaissances qui semble très sympas. »

Iris, avait comme à son habitude mis les deux pieds dans le plat.

« Merci. J'en n'éprouve aucun regr…

\- Lizzie, il faut que je te parle.

\- Zack ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas vue en soirée.

\- Salut Iris, tout-le-monde. »

Elisabeth de son côté regard son ex-petit-ami avec un regard interrogateur, il n'avait pas pour habitude de débarquer ainsi.

« De quoi ?

\- Tu de fou de ma gueule ? »

Tout-le-monde regarda l'émettrice de cette phrase avec le plus grand étonnement.

« A peine je te laisse deux secondes que je te retrouve en train de parler à ton ex !

\- Tu exagères un peu, je t'ai dit que j'allais parler à quelqu'un.

\- Mais pas à ton ex !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change vu que je ne fais que lui parler ?

\- C'est ton ex ! »

Et avant que quelqu'un ne put dire quoique ce soit, elle tourna des talons et pris la direction de la sortie. Zack poussa un soupir et partie à la suite après avoir regardé un dernière fois Elisabeth pour lui dire qu'il devait absolument lui parler prochainement. Un silence c'était installé à la table, c'est Oliver qui le brisa.

« Au faite, j'ai appris dernièrement que la copine de Zack était d'une jalousie maladive. Je crois que j'ai oublié de vous en parler.

\- Tu fais bien de le dire, on ne l'avait pas deviné après cet échange.

\- Et ça encore, c'est rien, au moins cette fois Lizzie est là. La dernière fois Emily a eu le malheur de prononcer son prénom en sa présence, elle a fait un scandale. »

Heureusement l'accident fut vite dépasser et la soirée put finir dans une bonne ambiance.

* * *

 **J'espère que la lecture vous a plus. A la prochaine**


	6. Information

Suite à une grosse hésitation, j'ai décidé de tout recommencer. Il me manque des éléments pour continuer sur cette version. Je n'arrive pas à continuer sans que certaine choses paraisse incongrue ou étrange dans la lecture parce que non introduit avant.

Modifier les chapitre me semble trop compliquer et laborieux, je préfère donc reprendre depuis le début mais avec les mêmes personnages, le même concept et les mêmes décors. Seul le nom du chien change.

Désoler pour la gêne occasionnée. Et j'espère bientôt vous retrouvez.


End file.
